


Wicked Games

by acklesbbykate



Series: Inspired By Songs [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Based on a song, Character Death, Dark, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, F/M, M/M, Prostitution, Sad Ending, Self-Hatred, Short One Shot, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 03:41:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13045743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acklesbbykate/pseuds/acklesbbykate
Summary: ~This time when their bodies came together it wasn’t lazy and slow. Dean wasn’t reaching for Cas with his emotions, nor was he searching for validation with his words. It was quick and dirty, hard and fast, a drug fueled fuck on a dirty motel mattress with a hooker he only buys when he can’t fight his repulsive urges anymore.~Dean gives in to his demons.Bring your love baby, I could bring my shameBring the drugs baby, I could bring my painI got my heart right here, I got my scars right here





	Wicked Games

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Wicked Games by The Weekend  
> [Lyric Video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0vHXwLlkp0E)

_I left my girl back home. I don't love her no more._  
_And she'll never fucking know that...these fucking eyes that I'm staring at._  
_Let me see that ass, look at all this cash._  
_And I emptied out my cards, too. Now I'm fucking leaning on that._

Dean glanced at his phone. 11:30 PM. He grabbed his duffle and without a moment’s hesitation, took the house key Lisa had made for him off his key ring and laid it on the counter. He couldn’t do this anymore. Not one more day could he stand looking at her face; there was always so much goddamn pity. So much pity, anger, frustration, and most recently-disgust. The one thing Dean has never seen in Lisa’s eyes looking back at him is love. 

He’d thought they were in love, but now…

How could she love a man who loved Heroin and men more than her? More than himself? More than anything.

With one last glance around the house that was never a home, he headed out to the impala and peeled out of the drive. He felt the need and anticipation for drugs and sex pump through him. He drove to meet his preferred hooker at their usual spot, room 119 at the rundown motel off the highway out of town.

When he arrived at their room, he emptied his bag onto the dresser then turned to look at his favorite boy. His eyes traveled up Cas’s lithe little body. Long, long legs, pert little ass encased in tight denim shorts, creamy skin peeking out from the bottom of his black tank top, pink lips lush and full, and those eyes. Those azure blue eyes watching Dean with their usual intensity as Dean pushed a needle into his vein and pushed on the plunger until the dark liquid was gone. He had a passing thought that ‘Lisa would shit bricks if she could see me right now.’

Dean laid the cash and the receipt for the credit card payment to have Castiel with him overnight on the dresser next to a handful of condoms, a bottle of lube, and various drug paraphernalia. The amount of money it took to secure this wasn’t slight, but it was so very worth it to see Cas swaying back and forth to the thumping techno music in the middle of the room, already looking debauched and strung out. 

_Bring your love, baby, I could bring my shame._  
_Bring the drugs, baby, I could bring my pain._  
_I got my heart right here. I got my scars right here._  
_Bring the cups, baby, I could bring the drank._  
_Bring your body, baby, I could bring you fame._  
_And that's my motherfucking words, too. Just let me motherfucking love you._

Dean’s voice was rough and deep when he murmured Cas’s name. The Heroin pumping through his system made him feel warm and relaxed as he pulled Cas into his arms.

Cas came to him willingly, each undressing the other as they kissed and rocked together to the music. Dean couldn’t help reveling in the intoxicating combination of arousal and shame, all coated in the dark haze of the smack. He pushed Cas onto the bed, wrapped the younger man’s hands around the bed rails, and kissed down his back. He whispered brokenly against each bump of Cas’s spine, telling him of the things Lisa said, the things she didn’t say, the reasons he didn’t deserve her. His tears dripped onto the skin of Cas’s back and ran down his hips.

He stepped over to get a condom and the lube, grabbing the whiskey he’d brought and taking a long drink straight from the bottle. He could see the look on Cas’s face from where he remained in the position Dean left him on the bed. The look on his face was one of understanding, not pity; of lust, not anger; of need, not disgust. 

Dean crawled back onto the bed, made quick work of readying the tight ass presented to him, then pushed inside. He wrapped one hand around Cas’s on the bed rail and the other around Cas’s thin waist. Their soft moans and the quiet slap of skin on skin were the only sounds breaking the silence of the cheap motel room until they both collapsed back on the bed, physically spent and sated.

_Listen, ma, I'll give you all I got. Get me off of this, I need confidence in myself._  
_Listen, ma, I'll give you all of me. Give me all of it, I need all of it to myself._  
_So tell me you love me, only for tonight._  
_Only for tonight, even though you don't love me._  
_Just tell me you love me, I'll give you what I need._  
_I'll give you all of me, even though you don't love me._

Dean slid to the floor and leaned against the side of the bed, the warmth of the drugs and the post-orgasm calm seeping from his pores until couldn’t feel them anymore and he shivered. Cas leaned over the side of the bed, laying on his stomach, and ran his hands through Dean’s hair, murmuring soft words of reassurance. As Dean cried again, he spoke with the voice of someone so wrecked and bone tired. Someone hating himself, and yet wanting to be better. Someone struggling against his demons, and yet sinking into them willingly.

Dean pulled Cas down to the floor and moved over him, taking comfort from the man the only way he knew how. Between soft gasps and gentle thrusts, they whispered their love, both knowing they didn’t mean it, but both knowing they needed to hear it just for tonight. They ground together, taking what they needed from each other and giving to the other until everything exploded behind their eyelids.

_Let me see you dance. I love to watch you dance._  
_Take you down another level, get you dancing with the Devil._  
_Take a shot of this, but I'm warning you._  
_I'm on that shit that you can't smell, baby, so put down your perfume._

As Cas turned the music track over to another smooth, sexy song and began to dance, Dean stood over the dresser where his demon, his dragon, his addiction, lay ready for another round. It called his name like a Siren. It had always called to him that way. So, he answered the call just like always, shooting up until that warmth filled him and that haze dropped back over. He dropped the needle back onto the dresser and swayed his way to the middle of the floor. He let the music flow over him and watched as Cas used Dean’s needle to pump the last of the fluid into his own veins. 

Dean could see Cas’s body relax into the high as he moved in front of Dean, grinding his ass back slowly against Dean’s hips. He ducked his head down to kiss and nip at Cas’s neck as he pulled and rubbed Cas’s hips tighter against him. They danced to the music until they were both hard and panting. 

_Bring your love, baby, I could bring my shame._  
_Bring the drugs, baby, I could bring my pain._  
_I got my heart right here. I got my scars right here._  
_Bring the cups, baby, I could bring the drank._  
_Bring your body, baby, I could bring you fame._  
_And that's my motherfucking words, too. Just let me motherfucking love you._

This time when their bodies came together it wasn’t lazy and slow. Dean wasn’t reaching for Cas with his emotions, nor was he searching for validation with his words. It was quick and dirty, hard and fast, a drug fueled fuck on a dirty motel mattress with a hooker he only buys when he can’t fight his repulsive urges anymore.

_Listen, ma, I'll give you all I got. Get me off of this, I need confidence in myself._  
_Listen, ma, I'll give you all of me. Give me all of it, I need all of it to myself._

When he came down once more from the high of a good fuck and saw Cas passed out from the combination of Heroin and exhaustion, he made his way to the dresser. He grabbed up the pen and notepad he’d brought and left an apology and a plea for Cas to find his way out of this hell before he ends up like Dean. He took the note and the rest of his money and laid them on the bed where Cas would easily find them when he awoke. Then he turned back to his dumped-out syringes and dope.

_I need all of it._

He dropped a few chunks, about triple the amount he split between Cas and himself, into a cheap shot glass and heated it with his lighter. When it was ready, he pulled as much into the syringe as he could and fed it into his veins. He repeated the process twice more until the rest of the Heroin was gone. He was already feeling the effects of the overdose beginning. 

_So tell me you love me, only for tonight._

He grabbed the bottle of whiskey and drained what was left of it in a few chugs. He stumbled to the edge of the bed and slid down until he was laying in the floor beside it. He could see half of Cas’s face hanging over the edge, serene in a deep sleep. He allowed himself a moment of peace that he would be out of everyone’s hair now. He wouldn’t be able to hurt anyone ever again.

_Only for tonight, even though you don't love me._

His vision blurred.

_Just tell me you love me._

His breathing slowed.

_I’ll give you what I need._

His heart stopped.

_I'll give you all of me._

Darkness.

_Even though you don't love me._

**Author's Note:**

> This song has always given me the dark!destiel feels. Hope y'all enjoyed (and/or cried your hearts out?!)! Kudos/Comment <3


End file.
